disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Louie/Gallery
Images of King Louie in The Jungle Book, TaleSpin, Jungle Cubs, and House of Mouse Promotional Imagery Kinglouie.png Louiepic.png|King Louie's official Diamond Edition promo Films ''The Jungle Book jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|"''Oh, lode diddly-ohh-zing-boing" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.jpg|"Sca-bee-doo, hoo-bi-dee, zee-boh-doh-zub" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3603.jpg|"Diddly-ub-doo-dee-moy" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3611.jpg|"I wanna be a man-man, mon-mon, lorang" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3614.jpg|"Orangutango-jango" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3616.jpg|'Bandar-log:' "We got him, King Louie." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3628.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3630.jpg|"Ha-ha-ha." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3635.jpg|"So. you're the man cub." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg|"Crazy!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3649.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3654.jpg|'Mowgli:' "You cut that out!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3656.jpg|"Cool it, boy." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg|"Unwind yourself." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3663.jpg|"Doo-doo doo-doo-doo, dee" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|"Doo-doo dee-doo-doo-doo-dee" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|"Now, come on." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.jpg|"Let's shake, cousin." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg|'Mowgli:' "What do you want me for?" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3681.jpg|"Word has grabbed my royal ear..." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|"Have a banana." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3689.jpg|King Louie puts banana in Mowgli's mouth. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg|"...that you wanna stay in the jungle." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3703.jpg|"Good." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg|"And ol' King Louie..." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg|"Bah-be-do-bay, bu-bu-doo" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3713.jpg|"That's me." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3716.jpg|"...can fix it for you." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3719.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3723.jpg|"Have two bananas." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3726.jpg|"Have we got a deal?" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3742.jpg|"Well, then," jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3749.jpg|"I'll lay it on the line for you." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3754.jpg|"A-baba-beep-boop, boop-ee-doop" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg|"Now, I'm the king of the swingers, whoa" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3763.jpg|"The jungle VIP" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3765.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3769.jpg|"I've reached the top and had to stop" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg|"And that's what's been botherin' me" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3776.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3779.jpg|"I wanna be a man, Man Cub" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3784.jpg|"And stroll right into town" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3787.jpg|"And be just like the other men" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3793.jpg|"I'm tired of monkeyin' around" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3795.jpg|"Ohhh" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg|"Ooh-be-doo" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3802.jpg|"I wanna be like you" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg|"I wanna walk like you Talk like you" Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|"You see it's true An ape like me" Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3824.jpg|"Can learn to be" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3832.jpg|"Human, too" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3839.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3846.jpg|"Wha..." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3860.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3872.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3879.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3893.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3895.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3905.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3911.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg|"Now here's your part of the deal, cuz." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg|"Lay the secret on me of man's red fire." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3951.jpg|'Mowgli:' "But I don't know how to make a fire." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg|"Now, don't try to kid me, Man Cub" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3961.jpg|"I made a deal with you" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3966.jpg|"What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg|"Now, give me the secret, Man Cub Come on, clue me what to do" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg|"Give me the power of man's red fire So I can be like you" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4073.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4090.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4108.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4118.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4122.jpg|'King Louie:' "Za-bah-doo-dee" Baloo: "Well, a-ree-bah-naza" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg|'King Louie:' "He-beh-do-beh-doy" Baloo: "Well, a-lah-bah-zini" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg|'King Louie:' "Wadahlabat-boodalabat" Baloo: "Seebahlalat-dodie" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg "Haa Hah Hah Haaaa!".jpg|"Haa Hah Hah Haaaaah!" ''The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2 007.jpg|King Louie's shadow puppet cameo in ''The Jungle Book 2 Television ''TaleSpin louie.png louie02.jpg louie03.jpg louie04.jpg|"I say K-N-O-W, no!" louie05.jpg|Louie with Baloo louie06.jpg Baloo03.jpg Louie_talking_on_the_phone.jpg|Louie talking on the telephone Louie_as_Santa.jpg|Louie dressed as Santa Claus TaleSpin Christmas group.jpg louiecrystalball.jpg Pizzapieinthesky.jpg Louieslaststand.jpg TaleSpn-The-Ransom-Of-Red-Chimp-001-400x300.png Fwtbk_39_01.jpg|Baloo and Louie fleeing from an angry walrus. Katie-Dodd154.jpg|Baloo and Louie with Katie Dodd 459988-vlcsnap 00163.jpg 464419-vlcsnap_00351.jpg 459964-vlcsnap_00069.jpg 495462-vlcsnap 01974.jpg 495460-vlcsnap 01962.jpg 495458-vlcsnap 01959.jpg 495751-vlcsnap_02136.jpg 495455-vlcsnap_01950.jpg Lotta307.jpg|Baloo and Louie with Lotta Lamour security01.jpg 495726-vlcsnap_02036.jpg 495727-vlcsnap_02038.jpg 495753-vlcsnap_02152.jpg Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-11.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-34.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-39.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-44.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-45.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-47.png Lotta308.jpg Louie's Last Stand09.jpg Louie's Last Stand07.jpg Louie's Last Stand19.jpg Map-Girl52.jpg MollyRebbecaLouieBalooKit-Talespin.jpg Jungle Cubs Jungle_CubsLouie.jpg 7203847.png Jungle Cubs Louie and Kaa.jpg Hskskcjvudj.png Season2junglecubs.jpg Louieape.jpg HathiBaggLouie.png Junglecubs screen01.jpg Baloo&Kaa.JPG Baloo&Louie-.jpg 711 bg.jpg BalooLouie& Mccoy-Hulla Baloo.jpg LouieCub01.png LouieCub02.png LouieCub03.png Louiekhan.jpg Cubskhan louie.png dhnc isjuey4.png HathiBaggiLouie-Jungle Cubs.jpg Arthur and Cecil25.png Arthur and Cecil24.png WinifredBaggy&Louie-Hathi Meets His Match.jpg Hathi&Louie.jpg 1045_a.jpg jungle_cubs-show.jpg Nice Tiger.jpg unnamed (27).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-21h58m24s810.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m11s230.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m37s447.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m51s493.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h01m15s460.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h13m18s210.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h14m36s278.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h16m20s671.png|"Oooh, not me." House of Mouse Chasingdonald.jpg Kinglouiehouseofmouse.jpeg|King Louie in House of Mouse 61.PNG Mickey Mouse'' Mickey_mouse_king_louie.png Printed Media 55813.jpg junglekinglouie.jpg louie11.gif P8230192.jpg Video games KingLouis.jpg Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove PS1.jpg King Louie-Junglegroove.jpg GENESIS--Disneys Jungle Book.png MowgliLouieBaggy-The_Jungle_Book_Rhythm.jpeg Theme parks and other live appearances Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-16.jpg LouieandGoofy.jpg|Louie and Goofy 0313ZY 0200KP-640x425.jpg 3938396746 cbc1aeeb24 b.jpg 4533597146 bf8cae615f b.jpg 7084644621 ed40cecc11 h.jpg BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg Baloo King Louie.jpg KingLouieinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg louielive.02.jpg|King Louie at Mickey and the Magical Map Mickey and the Wondrous Book 02.jpg|Concept Art of King Louie at Mickey and the Wondrous Book Merchandise $(KGrHqEOKpgE4k)w2cLQBOMD31)rUw~~0 3.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!i!E3dSGHHHrBOHMmhmkCg~~ 1.jpg $(KGrHqN,!isE69HkPinzBOw9W(kY)g~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqN,!k0E8KCVs,yLBPO4)J4pQw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqNHJBsE60e3usicBO16OmcSow~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJ!wE8+wMdwziBPU95UnFH!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJBcE63Vg0Mu7BO3sopsMnw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqVHJEgE916EzziGBPkFOZ1Ym!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!i!E3dE!hEJWBOJf0fOiBg~~0 3.jpg 1b5b 1.jpg DSC01209.jpg $(KGrHqQOKnUE3ZMYLqdCBN5lhilP1Q~~_1.jpg $(KGrHqN,!h8E9bk0JcMiBPcnZDQ1Vw~~60_57.jpg WDCC King Louie 001.jpg|King Louie from the WDCC Haveaswingintime.png louieface.jpg 103 0292.jpg|McDonald's Disneyland Adventures KingLouie WDCC.jpg King Louie-POP.jpg Louievinylmation.jpg Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg More Jungle Book Little Golden Book.jpg More Jungle Book Record Cover.jpg More Jungle Book Book Cover.jpg Louie VM Pin.jpg 400008649247-500x290.jpg King Louie Jim Shore.jpg Miscellaneous Mogwli_King_Louie.gif MowgliLouie.gif BalooKingLouie.gif 984777-reilu3.jpg clipbabylouie.gif clipjcubs.gif disney-graphics-jungle-book-718394.gif Concept Art King Louie conceptart01.jpg King Louie conceptart02.jpg King Louie conceptart03.jpeg King Louie conceptart04.jpeg King Louie conceptart05.jpeg King Louie conceptart06.jpeg King Louie conceptart07.jpg King Louie conceptart08.jpg King Louie conceptart09.jpg King Louie conceptart10.jpg JungleBookSizesKA.jpg Bl14dschungelbalb6.jpg Junglekinglouie.jpg Disney2877TN.png Louie.gif Louie01.jpg Kinglouie throne.png Louie4.png Louie5.gif Page1 6.png Page1 8.png WDCHB38.jpg Louie6.png Louie7.png Louie8.gif Louie10.gif Louie2.gif jb172.jpg louis1.jpg WDCSB14.jpg LouieJungleBookCel.jpg King Louie conceptart11.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries Category:TaleSpin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries